Holiday
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Soonyoung hanya ingin menghilangkan bosan dengan pergi bersama Jihoon. Tapi Jihoonnya begitu. Seventeen SoonHoon, ada Seungkwan dan Seokmin juga. Romance/Drama.
**Holiday**

The Choreography Maker Hoshi

The Perfectionist Producer Woozi

.

.

.

Romance X Romance

Bubble Love dimana-mana.

Jujur saja, Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti tentang genre story

.

.

Aku suka membuat julukan untuk dua leader unit itu wahahaha

.

.

Mereka berdua tentu saja milik orang tua masing-masing.

Psst, Kalau menemukan typo, tolong maklumi, kali ini Mingyu yang mengatakan padaku bahwa typo itu manusiawi. Walaupun Mingyu adalah manusia serba guna. Azeg, Mingyu-nim.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu diawal april. Soonyoung sungguhan bosan sekali dengan suasana dorm yang seperti itu saja. Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyerah ketika dia ajak bercanda atau menjahili anggota lainnya. Mereka beralasan jika para anggota sedang dalam mood yang aneh. So, mereka lebih memilih menonton televisi dengan cemilan yang mereka paksa Jeonghan membuatnya.

Soonyoung akhirnya lebih memilih pergi ke agensi, biasa, latihan. Padahal Seungcheol sudah melarang ke tempat latihan karena hari ini khusus libur sebelum mereka latihan kembali untuk comeback nanti.

Soonyoung keras kepala dan tidak tau aturan. Biarlah dia nanti di omeli Seungcheol hyungnya, tapi daripada mati kebosanan di dorm bersama Wonwoo? Hii, dia lebih memilih disini.

Lagian, kenapa sih para anggota yang pergi tidak mengajaknya? Dasar pelit sekali. Apa susahnya menawarinya? Soonyoung hyung, mau ikut kami tidak? Yang pergi adalah Chan, Hansol dan Minghao. Jun, Jisoo dan Mingyu ke tempat ibadah kemudian pergi lagi kemana. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mungkin kencan.

Sisanya hanya dia, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, seokmin dan Jihoon. Pantas Seungkwan dan Seokmin tidak mau diajak menjahili anggota. Sisanya hanya dua dan tidak ada yang seru. Bocah mengerikan macam Jihoon, dia juga akan menolak untuk menjahilinya.

Sudah dua jam dia disini, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih berhenti, membiarkan lagu tetap menyala dan dia mengambil botol air mineralnya kemudian meminumnya.

"Jihoon diatas tidak ya?" Soonyoung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pacar manisnya itu tidak ada di dorm tadi ketika Soonyoung berangkat. Mereka sempat bertemu, ketika sarapan saja. Selebihnya, Soonyoung tidak melihat. Diatas yang dimaksud adalah studio rekaman, tempat seventeen merekam semua lagu.

"Oh tuhan, aku jadi merindukanmu, jihoon."

Biasanya Soonyoung bisa latihan sampai sore tapi berhubung dia sedang tidak niat. Jadinya dia berhenti. Soonyoung membereskan segala peralatan yang sudah ia berantaki. Ketika selesai, Soonyoung mematikan lampu dan menutup pintunya. Setelahnya dia bergegas pergi ke studio rekaman tempat yang mungkin ada Jihoonnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia pergi lagi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

.

.

Soonyoung membuka sedikit pintunya. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat ada Jihoon dikursinya seperti biasanya. "Sayangku!" Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Jihoon menoleh, tatapannya datar.

Soonyoung masuk secara keseluruhan. Menutup pintu dan menghampiri Jihoon. Tangannya meletakkan bungkusan di meja yang kosong. "Sayangku, sedang apa eoh?" Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Jihoon. "Aku kangen kamu." Soonyoung merundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum tipis.

"Diamlah, Soonyoung. Kau menggangguku."

Tapi dalam hati sebenarnya dia senang ada Soonyoung.

"Ish, setidaknya kau harusnya menciumku biar romantis." Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Jihoon. Dia beralih duduk di sofa yang ada.

"Kenapa aku harus menciummu?"

"Aku tidak dapat morning kiss tadi."

Diam-diam, kedua pipi Jihoon merona.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Soonyoung cemberut. Jihoon sungguh tidak romantis.

"Kau harusnya menciumku seperti Wonwoo yang mencium Mingyu atau Jeonghan hyung yang mencium Seungcheol hyung." Soonyoung mulai berbicara ngelantur

"Ya, kau pacaran lah dengan mereka." Jihoon tetap fokus pada kerjaannya. Soonyoung baginya sungguh tidak jelas.

"Ish, aku tidak mau. Aku maunya dengan kau." Soonyoung berganti posisi miring, posisi itu membuatnya bisa melihat punggung Jihoon. Ucapan biasa itu bisa juga membuat pipi Jihoon kembali merona.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, kau sungguh mengganggu." Jihoon berkata pedas. Soonyoung makin cemberut. "Hey, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan?" Soonyoung tidak menyerah juga.

"Jalan kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal bersamamu." Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Jihoon juga tersenyum. Dia mau, tapi sedikit membuat Soonyoung jengkel, tidak apa kan?

"Pekerjaan ku belum selesai, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung diam.

"Aku membawamu minuman kesukaanmu dan burger. Dimakan sana." Soonyoung kembali berusaha. Dia begitu biar tidak bosan. Jihoon meraih bungkusan dan berbalik menghadap Soonyoung. Dia membuka isinya dan memberikan setengahnya pada pacarnya itu.

"Kau membeli tiga, kita bisa makan bersama-sama. Minumannya satu-satu oke." Jihoon memberikan minumannya. Soonyoung menerima. "Makan sini sama aku, Jihoon." Soonyoung menyuruh. Jihoon sih menurut saja, dia duduk di depan Soonyoung.

Mereka dua fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Sesekali, Soonyoung bertanya tentang banyak hal atau menceritakan ceritanya pada Jihoon. Jihoon menanggapi, tentu saja. Pacarnya sedang bercerita, masa dia diam saja? Itu bukan pacar yang baik.

Soonyoung tersedak, buru-buru dia meminumnya. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini kenapa? Bicara sambil mengunyah sih. Telan dulu harusnya." Soonyoung memukul pelan dadanya sendiri. Yakali dadanya Jihoon, bisa di tempeleng dia.

"Jihoon! Ayo jalaaaan!" Soonyoung sudah selesai dengan semua makanannya. Jihoon sepertinya juga.

"Ish, pekerjaanku belum selesai."

"Lama sekali sih." Soonyoung cemberut.

"Bawel."

"Biarin, kau tetap cinta aku."

"Percaya diri."

"Itu fakta."

"Sok tau."

Jihoon berdiri, tapi tangannya di tarik jadi dia jatuh kepangkuan Soonyoung. "Kau mau apa sih?" Jihoon mau bangun tapi Soonyoung tidak mengizinkan.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan~~" Soonyoung merengek.

"Tapi pekerjaanku-

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, sekarang ayo jalan-jalan!" Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum, Soonyoung tau dirinya.

"Iya, iya. Kita jalan." Soonyoung menggumam senang.

"Ayo ayoo ayooo!" Soonyoung sudah semangat sekali. Tapi dia berhenti. Matanya menatap Jihoon yang juga menatapnya.

"Cium aku dong." Soonyoung menunjuk bibirnya. Dia mengharapkan ciuman tapi yang di dapat malah tangan Jihoon di kepalanya.

"Banyak permintaan!"

"Ish, biarin. Sekarang cium aku!"

"Maksa! Aku gamau!"

"Cium aku"

"Gamau!"

Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Cium aku, Lee Jihoon." Jihoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menyatukan kening dia dan Jihoon. "Aku hanya ingin pacarku menciumku, apa salah hm? Dua hari kemarin bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman darimu. Dekat denganmu saja tidak." Tangan Soonyoung mengelus pipi kiri Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka Soonyoung yang menyiumnya, bukan dia yang mencium di bodoh ini.

"Cium aku saja. Kau ini, kan biasanya kamu yang cium aku." Walaupun begitu, Jihoon tetap mencium bibir Soonyoung kilat. Oh dia malu sekali.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aw, kau lucu sekali, Baby Ji~"

Sesuai permintaan Jihoonie nya, Soonyoung menciumnya. Jihoon membalas, menikmati ciuman Soonyoung. Mereka saling melumat.

Oh, oh, ini tidak bagus. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan rencana jalan kalian, love birds!

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Itu adalah suara Jihoon yang lelah karena Soonyoung. Haha.

"Kau Ini!" Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung. "Ya!" Soonyoung mengaduh.

"Ayo ih, kita jalan. Tadi kamu yang ngajakin!" Sekarang, justru malah Jihoon yang semangat menarik lengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengangguk. "Iya iyaa, ayo kita pergi." Soonyoung membantu Jihoon berdiri, sementara Jihoon membereskan peralatannya, Soonyoung hanya melihat Jihoon dengan senyum diwajahnya. Jihoon lucu sekali.

Ketika selesai, Jihoon menghadap kearah Soonyoung dengan wajah lucunya. "Tadaa! Sudah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Jihoon bertepuk tangan. Dia sedang bersemangat makanya terlalu OOC, Soonyoung terkekeh kemudian menggandeng Jihoon dan mematikan lampunya dan mereka siap pergi.

Ssst, mereka tidak mau diganggu. Biarkan mereka ya.

 **END**

 **Habis!**

 **Yeaay!**

 **A/N:**

Aw, Jihoon lucu ya di One Day with Member kkk~ Jihoon's chuckled is lifeu~

Aku tidak tau ini apa. Hanya semoga kalian suka kk~

Comeback seventeen semakin dekat, dan aku tidak tau harus apa. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak siap hehe.

Sama sekali aku tidak membaca ulang, jika ada typo atau apapun, dimaklumi ya!

Jangan lupa beri tanggapan kalian!

Sampai jumpa!

 **novalizaar's**


End file.
